


A Walk Home

by starsugar



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Angst, No SQUIP, One Shot, this was going to go in an entirely different direction but i decided i wanted to keep it cute so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsugar/pseuds/starsugar
Summary: Jeremy and Michael just love each other so much and can't stop being cute bfs for even like 2 seconds





	A Walk Home

          Cracked sidewalks, dead trees, and offices for rent. These were the things Michael saw everyday when walking home from school. He's been walking this path for the past 6 years ever since his parents stopped picking him up from school. Despite this, he actually hasn't been on this route for a couple of months. 

          "Why walk when you have a car," he would explain to those who wondered why he stopped. 

          Michael was walking today though. It was almost summer and he decided to spend the last few days outside before the heat prevented him. 

          " _Besides_ ,"he thought, " _I get to spend more time with Jeremy_."

           He looked up at his boyfriend who was walking alongside him. Jeremy was looking forward, seemingly lost in thought. This gave Michael the time to marvel at him. He stared at Jeremy's hair and smiled, imagining him getting home and playing with it. Michael swore on his life that it was the softest stuff in the world. Not to mention Jeremy used the most amazing smelling floral shampoo. Michael couldn't think of flowers without immediately associating them with his boyfriend.

          " _My boyfriend..._ " he thought in awe. They only started dating a few months ago after a lifetime of friendship and Michael still couldn't believe it. He never thought it could happen. Not until Jeremy showed up at his house with a mixtape and a piece of paper. Jeremy tried talking but could only stutter out an "U-Uhm" before shoving the paper in Michael's face. The paper read "I really love you, Michael. Will you go out with me?" Michael was so happy he kissed Jeremy right then and there.  

          "Hey, you okay?" Jeremy asked looking down at Michael. 

          "Yeah! Why?" Michael said

          "Your'e blushing really hard right now."

         Michael looked down a little embarrassed but then looked back up and was greeted with the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. He almost melted right then and there. Jeremy started laughing at the fact Michael's blush grew brighter. Michael grabbed Jeremy's hand which caused the taller boy to also become red. 

          "When are we gonna get to the point in our relationship where we can compliment each other with out looking like lobsters?" Jeremy laughed.

          "I hope never. I would miss those red apple cheeks." Michael reached up and poked Jeremy's face. Jeremy puffed out his cheeks which caused Michael to giggle.

          "Jeez, dude, look at me. I'm giggling! That's crazy!"

          "That's not crazy! That's cute."

          "Shut up. Your'e cuter"

          They spent the next minute debating who was the cuter one but laughed too hard to decide a winner. The two boys continued walking in a comfortable silence each wondering how he got so lucky to have the other. Their hands entwined tight, and their hearts tighter. When they reached Michael's house Jeremy hugged him for what seemed like forever. When they separated Michael looked up at him.

          "Are you sure you don't want to stay over for a little while? I can put in a game or a movie and we can chill."

          "I would love to but I really have to finish my English project. I'll see you tomorrow, though, right?"

          "Of course, dude! Well good luck. I love you"

          "I love you too," Jeremy said and then started walking away.

          Michael turned to go inside when he heard footsteps running towards him. He turned around and was immediately met with a kiss from Jeremy. They stood kissing for a minute before Jeremy stepped back.

          "I-I'm sorry I just forgot to k-kiss you and I... I really wanted to."

          Michael looked into his eyes and smiled.

          "Well I'm glad you remembered, because I wanted to too."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys like fluff because hoo boy.... this is a lot. also sorry its short im tired fkjbjdcvgds anyway i hope you all enjoyed <3


End file.
